Know What Your Thinking Just Play the Game
by FantasimFiction Girl
Summary: Second part to Headlines, breadlines/Truth You Can't Repute Slash, rated NC-17


Know What You're Thinking

Just Play the Game

Mark woke, Barney under him. He took a deep breath, and stayed unmoving. He would be so happy if Barney didn't work today. He would be happy to stay here the rest of his life. He felt Barney's hand in his hair, and looked up at the man. "Hey, good morning."

"I don't want it to be morning. You have to work in the morning."

"I'm going to call in, spend all day with you, let you have me all day." Mark smiled, and moved himself so he could give his partner a kiss. Barney looked at the bluest eyes looking back at him. "You know something, Mark? I think I'm in love with you."

Mark smiled, and kissed the man again harder, and then let him up for air. "I think I love you too."

Barney smiled, and kissed the boy once more, flipping him onto his back, and kissed him more. "God, I do love you." He kissed him again, and worked his kisses to Mark's collarbone.

When the kisses moved, Mark started kissing Barney's neck, and whispered into his ear "I love you so much."

Barney stopped kissing him for a second, and looked lovingly into Mark's eyes. "That's good, because I feel the same way."

Mark smiled, and Barney went back to kissing him, his erection clearly making itself present against Mark's leg. Mark was already pressed up against Barney's stomach. He had been as soon as Barney flipped him onto his back. "Mmm, Barney."

Hearing his name come out of the man under him was intoxicating. He continued kissing, as Mark moved his hand ever lower on the man that lay on top of him. Barney moaned into Mark's ear as Mark wrapped his hand around him. Barney then started to nibble at the collarbone he just kissed, as Mark began to stroke back and forth. Barney moaned louder as Mark's hand picked up speed. Barney stopped him before he came, and grabbed the lotion bottle that lay on the nightstand from the last night, and quickly put some on his hands, and moved his hands down to Mark's back.

Mark willingly spread his legs and lifted his arse for easy access. He soon felt Barney's fingers enter him, and started moving his hips to the rhythm of the familiar hand. Barney stopped automatically, and moved back up, placing himself at Mark's entrance, but didn't move yet. "Tell me that you want me."

"Why use words, when I can show you how much I want you inside of me?"

Mark grabbed Barney's hips, thrusting Barney inside of him, both moaning at the intensity of the thrust. After a few seconds, Barney started to pump in and out of Mark, both moaning and gasping, both still planting kisses on each other as Barney continued. Barney's hand then found Mark, wrapping around and stroking him at the speed he was going. Mark started moaning louder, and then Barney started going faster in both departments, and heard Mark groan as he shot out over his stomach. Barney soon shuddered at his own climax, collapsing on the man still under him.

Both of them were breathing pretty hard, and Barney moved his hand to wrap around Mark's, still on top of the younger male. "Mark?"

"Yeah Barney?"

"I still have to call in."

"I know." Barney rolled off of him, picking his pants off the floor, and made the quick phone call saying he couldn't make it in. He made a fake excuse and hung up, and quickly got back into Mark's bed, and held the man up against him once more. "Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me that I never have to let you go."

"I promise. Promise you'll never let go."

"I promise I will never let you go. I would die if I let you go. I would die without the feel of your skin against mine."

They were facing each other, kissing, their fingers intertwined. Barney moved his free hand to Mark's hair, and moved it to his face. "I love you. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."

Mark smiled. "Promise?"

"Always." Mark kissed the man once more, lying against him. "Can we stay here all day?"

"I was thinking about taking you out."

"Where?"

"For lunch, and maybe some drinks."

"Drinking is what caused this."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No, it's just ironic."

"I'm so glad I was drunk that night. Otherwise, none of this would have happened."

"I am too." They kissed again, and feel back asleep for about an hour before Roger walked into Mark's room. "Hey Mark?" He saw Barney's head rise, and Mark rolled over after facing the man.

"What?" Roger just stared, smiled, and nodded politely, leaving them. Mark rolled back over to the other blond. "I'll take you up on that lunch idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, we had to put pants on eventually today." Both smiled after the comment and got dressed, Mark leaving the room first. "What did you need, Rog ?"

"I was seeing if you had any plans. Figured you did," he gestured toward Barney, who was standing behind Mark, kissing and nuzzling his neck. "We were getting lunch. I don't know if we have any plans after that."

"I have to stop at my place and change. I wore this yesterday. Forgot my staying-over clothes."

"Anything else?" Mark was speaking over his shoulder to the man who was still behind him.

"Hmm," Barney gripped his hips, and rubbed up against him. "Thinking about it."

They were speaking in whispers. "Is that all?"

"Not if anything pops up. Dinner later, afterwards?" He was still rubbing up against the man slightly.

"Sounds like a plan." Mark turned back to Roger, who was drinking his coffee and reading his paper, waiting for them to figure things out. "I think we'll be busy all day."

"Alright, sounds cool. If you make it back, Collins is coming in tonight."

"How long is he staying?"

"Just a couple months, like usual."

"I'll stop in tomorrow and say hi. Barney has to work anyway."

"Doesn't he have to work today?"

"Playing hooky," Barney smiled, and kissed Mark's neck once more, never letting go of his hips. Roger watched as they swayed together, whispered into each other's ears, not listening, but reading their lips as they went back and forth with their 'I love you's.' "Ready for lunch?"

"Yeah. Rog, we're leaving."

"Have fun."

"We will." Barney released Mark's hips, and placed his hand in his, their fingers intertwined once more, and they walked out, going to lunch.

Barney decided to take Mark to his usual bar, McClaren's. They were at the bar and ordered lunch. They were in heavy conversation, so heavy that Barney didn't realize his friends had come in. "Look, it's Barney," the small redhead looked up at her tall husband Marshall.

"He looks busy. Let's go sit," he indicated their normal booth. As Marshall and Lily sat one side, Ted was in view of their friend. "Ted, do you recognize the guy?"

"No, it's weird, but I don't know him."

"What are they doing?" Ted glanced over, and watched as Barney and the man talked, smiled, and laughed. "Talking, having lunch."

He looked over again. Then he saw something unusual. Barney's hand was on the man's inner thigh, and was rubbing it as he talked to him. "Whoa, guys, Barney's rubbing the other guy's leg."

"So?"

"Inner thigh area?" Marshall glanced over his shoulder, and afterwards, so did Lily. "Oh, my god."

"That is beyond weird. What do you think he's doing?"

"I don't know. What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe you can go and talk to him."

"What if he doesn't want us to know?"

"Ted, we go to this bar all the time, and he is clearly not hiding the fact that he is with this man."

"But still, should we really push it? What if he's not ready for us to meet his 'friend?'"

"He's openly rubbing his 'friend's' inner thigh. I don't think he cares."

"Fine, I'll go talk to him."

"Ted?"

"Yeah, Lily?"

"Try to act like you're comfortable. Being gay isn't wrong. You have to show Barney you're not against this relationship, whatever relationship this is."

"Right." Ted stood from the booth, and started making his way towards Barney. Finally, he stood next to the men sitting. "Hey Barney."

"Ted, you're here." He looked over at the booth, noticing the other two friends, his hand never leaving Mark's leg. "This is Mark."

"Nice to meet you, Mark." Mark looked over to Barney, and gave him a 'we need to talk in private' look.

"Could you give us a minute?"

"Yeah, no problem." Ted walked his way back to the booth, talking to Marshall and Lily once more.

"Your friends?"

"Yeah, were you not ready to meet them, 'cause we can leave."

"It's not that. It's just, I wasn't prepared."

"Prepared?"

"I wasn't expecting to meet them this early."

"Oh, well, is this a problem?"

"No, no, of course not. I was just thinking that I would spend the day with you. Only you."

"If you want, we can leave, and have them wait until later."

He smiled, and still shook his head. "No, this is okay, unless you're not ready."

"I'm ready. Are you?"

"I think so." Barney stood and helped Mark up, even though he didn't need help, and walked over to where his friends sat. "Guys, I would like you to meet Mark."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hey."

"Hi again." Mark just nodded, and Barney saw he was a little uncomfortable. "We're involved."

Mark looked over at him, his comfort zone was so out of whack, and whispered to Barney "I have, I have to go."

He rushed out, leaving Barney stranded with his friends. "He got a little nervous."

"Don't you want to go after him?"

"I don't know if he wants me to."

"You should, Barney."

"I know. Thanks Ted." Barney walked out, and searched around for the man he loved. "Mark?"

"Behind you." Barney turned, wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm so sorry. If I knew you weren't ready, I wouldn't have done that."

"I thought I was ready. I did, I did. I don't know what came over me."

"Shh, it's okay now. You'll be okay. They understand how hard this is."

"They do?"

"Well, probably." Mark smiled, and snuggled into his neck. The gang watched from the window as he kissed the other man in his arms. "Do you want to leave?"

"No, I want to meet your friends."

"Are you positive this time?"

"Yeah." He entwined his fingers with Barney's, and had Barney walk him back into the bar. The group saw them coming, and quickly sat at the booth, having a fake conversation when Barney walked up, Mark connected to him by the hand. Lily looked up, and saw that Mark's knuckles were insanely white, and that he was digging his fingers into Barney's hand. "Would you like to sit down, Mark?"

"Here, you can sit here," Ted stood, allowing Mark to get into the booth, followed by Barney. He sat at the extra chair that was always there. "How long have you guys been together?" Barney was looking at Mark, and then turned back to the rest of the group. "Two months."

"And you've been hiding it all this time, because-?"

"We were waiting for the right time." Mark looked over at him as his hand moved from the hand it was holding, and rubbed against his thigh once more.

He moved to his ear. "What am I supposed to say?"

Barney leaned into his ear. "Be yourself. Talk about work, about your films. It won my heart. I think it will win theirs."

"But I want you."

"You already have me. Plus, they come with me, just like your friends go where you go." They leaned back into their sitting positions when Marshall asked where Mark worked. More and more conversations started off that. Soon, Mark got comfortable, and had his hand on Barney's thigh as well. "Well, we have other things to do today. I'll check with you guys later."

"Bye."

"See ya."

"It was nice meeting you, Mark." Mark smiled as they left, hand in hand once more, back to Barney's place so he could change. He let Mark wander as he went into the separate suit room to change. He looked up when he saw Mark standing in the door. "Holy crap, are these all yours?"

"Professionally tailored. Open that drawer next to you, will ya?"

"Sure." Mark opened the drawer, and noticed about fifty ties. "Wow."

"Could you pass me one?"

"Which one?"

"Doesn't matter. They'll all match this suit." Mark grabbed a tie and tossed it to Barney, and he put it on. "Thank you."

"No problem. "He closed it, noticing two more drawers. "More ties?"

"Yep. Also," Barney made his way to some doors on a box that hung from the wall. He opened the doors, revealing more ties on a motioned rack, and more drawers. "That's all of them, but I still may have one or two hooked to a suit somewhere." He looked back at Mark, whose mouth hung open as he stared at everything. "Ready for dinner?" Mark looked down at his clothes. "I guess."

"Actually, could you give me a few more minutes?"

"Yeah, sure." He walked out, closing the door behind him, and waited. When it opened, he smiled. Barney was wearing jeans and a tee shirt. "Why did you change?"

"Because I wanted you to feel more comfortable. I want you as comfortable as possible."

"That's sweet, but you didn't have to change for me."

"I wanted to. It wasn't that hard." Mark smiled, and laced their fingers together once more. "Now dinner?"

"Yes, now dinner." He kissed Mark, letting his hands rummage through the other blonds' hair, his tongue escaping into his mouth. Mark grabbed Barney's arse and pressed into him.

Barney moaned, and looked at Mark. "We best go."

"I'm not hungry for that anymore."

"Yes, but you'll be starved afterwards. Food equals energy, and the more energy, the better."

"That sounds nice."

"It will be." He kissed the man in front of him once more, and held his hand firmly, and they walked out of the apartment and headed towards the restaurant.

At the restaurant, they both stood out as if they were wearing bright orange. It was a real decked-out place that Barney picked, and Mark agreed to go. They sat at a middle table in their street clothes, eating, laughing, and playing footsie.

After they were done eating, and Barney paid for the meal, they rushed to the bathroom, both antsy to feel one another's skin. They locked the handicapped bathroom stall door behind them, and Mark took off Barney's shirt. Barney reached for Mark's shirt just as fast as his was off, and threw it next to him with ease. Soon, Mark's hands were at Barney's belt as Barney kissed Mark's neck. His pants were soon kicked to the side with the shirts. Barney stopped Mark before he got on his knees. "It's your turn." He knelt, unbuckling Mark's pants, and kissed the boxer fabric as Mark kicked the pants off to join the other clothes, and Barney moved the extra fabric off to the side, pulling Mark's erection out.

Barney looked up at Mark before continuing, and then soon wrapped his mouth around Mark and started sucking. Mark started moaning, and looked down at the man. "Mmm- Barney." He shot out into Barney's mouth, and Barney stood up.

"You really can't hold it together when I do that, can you?"

"You got a little-" Mark pointed to Barney's mouth, and Barney wiped it off and cleaned it from his hand with his tongue.

"Is it only when I do it, or something?"

"Drop the subject." Barney handed him his clothing, and dressed in his. They unlocked the stall door, leaving hand in hand, and went back to Barney's.

Barney started kissing Mark as soon as he entered, and pushed him against a wall. "You're really riley this evening, aren't you?"

Barney stopped and looked at the man. "Do you want me to stop?"

"God no. It just feels as if you want me more now than ever."

"I do. I want you so bad, it hurts. I want you, all of you, right now." He started kissing Mark's neck, and Mark laughed as he started biting.

"I love you so much."

"I- love you- too." Mark's hands went to Barney's hair, as Barney's hands went to Mark's belt. "I've never wanted you so much."

"I can tell. Well, you can have me all you want."

"I will." Barney dragged him to the couch by his trademark scarf, and throwing him down, he took off his pants before climbing on top of the man. He was still holding the soft scarf in his hands, as he untied it from Mark's neck and used it to tangle their hands together as they made love.

Months passed, and their relationship ended. Barney returned to his normal lifestyle, of having sex with random women. One night, he woke from a sweaty sleep. It was black before he turned on the light next to his empty bed. He dialed the number. "Hello, Mark here."

"Mark, it's Barney."

Dead air filled the other side of the phone as he heard Mark sigh. "What do you need?"

"You."

Even though he couldn't see the man, he knew Mark was smiling. "I'll be over in a bit."

Barney threw his head back on the pillow, and eventually heard a knock on his door. He opened it. "Hey."

"I'm here."

"I can see that." Barney wrapped his arms around the man. They were still very good friends after their breakup. "Let's move this to the bedroom, please."

"Sounds like a plan." Mark walked Barney to his own bedroom and undressed the man, and undressed himself and crawled in bed. They were both still in their boxers, and Mark started kissing and nuzzling Barney's neck. "I've missed you. You haven't called in a while, and I started to worry."

"I know. Mark, I'm sorry I let you go."

"I'm sorry I let you." He continued kissing Barney's neck. "I will always love you, Barney."

"And I you, Mark."


End file.
